


Cold Night, Warm Heart

by SilverAmoebasquid



Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Bromance, Fluff, I just really love shuuichi and kaito okay sue me, M/M, Movie Night, probably idk, ungodly use of the movie Frozen in 2019
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-07
Updated: 2019-07-07
Packaged: 2020-06-24 03:59:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,905
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19715791
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilverAmoebasquid/pseuds/SilverAmoebasquid
Summary: A movie night during the first snow of the season strengthens Shuuichi and Kaito's friendship





	Cold Night, Warm Heart

When Shuuichi glanced toward the window, he was surprised to see snow. The afternoon had been frigid cold and the morning’s frost had never quite melted off the grass. The clouds hadn’t let the slightest bit of blue escape all day and the sun had made its trek across the sky shining dimly from behind a gray curtain. And then sometime when Shuuichi hadn’t been looking, the snow had started falling in a silent sneak attack that paused him in his tracks past the front window.

Shuuichi blinked, his chest tightening with the sensation of several emotions that stained the white outdoors as he stared at it.

“Hey... Shuuichi, you good there?”

Snapping out of the trance, Shuuichi looked up to where Kaito, his closest friend and housemate was watching him with a twinkle in his eye. Shuuichi shuffled forward, stammering. “Ah, yeah. It started snowing. Are the others going to make it okay?”

Kaito perked up and moved out of the kitchen where he’d been trying with minimal success to tear open a stubborn frozen pizza. The boxes food was quickly forgotten as Kaito rushed into the living room, kneeling on the couch closest to the window to look out at the gently falling snow that had quickly managed to cover the sidewalks and streets.

Biting back anything he had to say about it, Shuuichi noted with a faint smile that Kaito was barely restraining a bit of a wiggle, like a puppy who wanted to run outside and could barely keep still.

The taller man looked back over his shoulder at Shuuichi, the grin on his face communicating every bit of the emotion he was feeling, 100% positivity, unlike Shuuichi’s more clouded thoughts. “This is the first snow of the year,” Kaito stated, “so it’s probably not going to stick. But it is pretty exciting, huh? It finally feels like winter is here!”

_ Finally _ . Shuuichi had been reluctantly surrendering to space heaters and jackets in the last few weeks but he supposed winter couldn’t be avoided. But Kaito had been awaiting the first snowfall since the first time the thermometer read less than 50 degrees. He watched the forecasts and on one occasion, stood in the middle of the front yard, looking at the overcast sky as if glaring at it would pressure the snow into coming sooner.

Shuuichi supposed he could take a bit of his housemate’s residual winter excitement for himself and at least enjoy the quiet stillness that the snow outside brought with it.

It was clear though that Kaito hadn’t heard any of Shuuichi’s words past ‘snow.’ Joining Kaito by the window, Shuuichi tried again. “Are the others going to be able to make it okay or should we cancel for tonight?”

Kaito barked a laugh. “It’s not that deep, bro. They’ll be fine. You underestimating our friends? I know if the situation was reversed, we wouldn’t let a little snow like this keep us from going over for a relaxing evening together.”

“You’re right,” Shuuichi nodded, turning away from the window and hiding a smile. If the situation was reversed, Kaito would be ready to  _ run _ through the snow to get across town. It was probably only the knowledge that their friends were coming over soon that kept Kaito planted on the couch staring at the snow instead of jumping out into the thick of it.

Wandering back into the kitchen, Shuuichi picked up the box of pizza Kaito had discarded on the counter, flipping it over and smoothly opening the side it was supposed to be opened from, ignoring the mangled opposite end. There wasn’t a specific occasion for inviting friends over, but Shuuichi couldn’t help feeling underprepared. He slid the second pizza into the oven as well and glanced at the two bags of chips on the counter. There was ice cream in the freezer too, but it wasn’t likely anyone would want ice cream on an evening like this. Maybe there was something else he could serve, feeling the need to have everything ready for the guests when they arrived.

As silently as the snow had snuck up, Kaito appeared in the kitchen with Shuuichi, the contented smile still serenely on his face. “What are you sulking about in here? This night is supposed to be a no bad attitudes zone and I won’t let my own housemate break that rule!”

Shuuichi felt inclined to straighten his posture and let an easy smile match Kaito’s. “Ah, okay. I guess I was worrying over nothing. I’ll feel better once everyone gets here. I’m not usually one to throw a spontaneous night in for no reason.”

The snow had put Kaito in even better spirits than he had been before. He laughed out loud and slung an arm around Shuuichi’s shoulder. “Well, get used to it if you’re going to live with me! No more spending every night alone with your own miserable company. No one turns down an evening of food, friends, and movies!”

As if on cue, the doorbell rang and Kaito moved to answer it quickly. Shuuichi rushed to follow, unsure of how to host this kind of thing, but figuring he’d be fine if he followed Kaito’s lead. Shuuichi shouldn’t have been surprised by who Kaito welcomed inside with forced warmth — the only person who would show up twenty minutes early, soaked to his skin and grinning like he’d just gotten away with something.

Kaito looked to Shuuichi to welcome the guest. Of course. He wasn’t Kaito’s friend to welcome. Kaito wouldn’t have invited him voluntarily.

Shuuichi smiled, sliding into Kaito’s place to hold the door open. “Hey, Kokichi. Glad you could come.”

Kokichi looked around the entryway. It wasn’t the first time he’d been over since Shuuichi and Kaito had decided to split the small house and move in together, but his sharp eyes trailed over every detail like he would be asked to memorize the minimal living room decor. “Gotta say, I’m impressed. You actually look happy to have people over this time, Shuuichi.”

A faint blush rose to the surface of Shuuichi’s cheeks. Was it that clear that random house parties were out of his comfort zone? He brushed the comment off, knowing that from Kokichi, it probably didn’t mean anything. Instead, Shuuichi frowned at his guest, kicking off wet shoes to reveal wet (and mismatched) socks. “Are you alright? Did you have to walk in the snow all the way from home?”

Kokichi shrugged. “Part of the way.”

It should’ve been a yes or no answer. Shuuichi didn’t know what that meant,  _ part of the way _ , implying that Kokichi had gotten a ride part of the distance or perhaps something totally different that Shuuichi would never be able to guess on his own. “Uh, well, if you’re uncomfortable, I can grab you a dry hoodie or something...”

“Mm, don’t worry about it. Your room is the door on the left, right?” Kokichi had made himself right at home, flicking his damp socks off as he walked through the living room and peered down the hallway.

Shuuichi was about to run after him, feeling like it was a bad idea to leave Kokichi unsupervised in his personal space, but the doorbell rang again and Shuuichi’s focus was drawn back to the entryway.

As Shuuichi kicked Kokichi’s discarded socks into a pile by his shoes, Kaito opened the door for Maki to enter, unwrapping her arms from around herself as the warmth of the house met her. Kaito offered his hand to her in a gentlemanly gesture as she stepped inside, then took her coat and hung it on the rack. Shuuichi made mental notes of Kaito’s impeccable manners, though they would surely fade as the night grew comfortable and informal.

Shuuichi smiled at Maki as well, glad that she had come despite her initial reluctance. Shuuichi thought he understood, having been cut from the same introverted cloth and being more than a little unfamiliar with the concept of spending an evening at a friend’s house just because. Maki’s presence, chilly and calm as the snow outside eased some of Shuuichi’s nerves as well. He wouldn’t be the only quiet one who likely preferred to sit back and just watch whatever movie they decided on without a running commentary like Kaito tended to do.

The next guest at the door was Kaede and Shuuichi smiled at his friend, offering a hand to help her in like he’d seen Kaito do for Maki. Instead, Kaede flew inside and pulled Shuuichi into a tight hug like it had been months instead of days since she’d last seen him.

When she pulled away, her eyes danced. “Have you been out in the snow yet, Shuuichi?”

He shook his head no and Kaede pulled him to the edge of the doorstep, taking his bare hand in her gloved one and holding it out to catch a couple fat flakes of snow. Shuuichi couldn’t help smiling as he watched them melt on his skin and he pulled his arm back inside.

Kaede undid her scarf, coat, and gloves herself, stealing glances back out the window as her fingers twitched.

Shuuichi smiled again at her unconscious movement. If she had been in the vicinity of a piano, she would’ve been able to set her restless fingers against the keys and play out whatever song was running through her head at the moment, doubtless inspired by the snow in some way. Shuuichi wished he could indulge her but there was no piano to be found here, only the smell of pizza coming from the kitchen as the oven timer went off.

Making quick eye contact with Kaito, Shuuichi excused himself from the greetings taking place by the front door to go finish preparing the food with Kaede’s eager help.

When the pizzas sat cooling on the counter and cut into slices, Shuuichi stepped back into the living room and said hello to Rantarou and Kiibo who had shown up as well. Kokichi was back with the group now and teasing Kiibo, dressed in a hoodie and sweatpants that did not belong to him. Shuuichi made a mental note to check his room later and be sure nothing else had been stolen.

The thick clouds and the setting sun dimmed the world outside the window quickly and Shuuichi found the energy in the room drop with the light into an easy evening calm filled with casual conversation and laughter as they all grabbed pizza and chips and took their places in front of the TV. Shuuichi fell into his usual spot on the couch without thinking, but couldn’t help the faint surprise when Kaede and Rantarou joined him there. Shuuichi had to admit, he was starting to see the appeal Kaito found in having friends over just because. With Kaede leaning against his shoulder, all thoughts of the cold outside had been forgotten, no longer relevant.

On the adjacent loveseat, Maki was trying to deliberately avoid Kaito’s smile from next to her and Shuuichi couldn’t help his own contentment from showing, just watching the two close friends.

Kiibo sat defensively in the armchair, eyeing Kokichi who had finally decided to leave him alone and flop into the nest of pillows and blankets he’d created for himself on the floor, all stolen from Shuuichi’s room.

Shuuichi looked up to find Kaito’s smile focused on him now, encouraging. “Ah, r-right,” Shuuichi mumbled, realizing he had the TV remote on the arm of the couch with him. He flicked the screen on and started up the Netflix. “Does anyone have a preference for what we watch?”

When the home page loaded, Shuuichi was stopped by Kaito’s hand stretching between the couches before he could select Kaito’s profile, the default option since he tended to watch more movies than Shuuichi did.

Kaito’s eyes were full of an ambiguous meaning Shuuichi couldn’t decipher. “Use your profile, okay, bro?”

Unsure of why it mattered, Shuuichi nodded and did as he was told, but it hadn’t escaped the notice of a few sharp eyes in the group.

“Oooh, Kaito, what are you hiding?” Kokichi taunted, loudly eating a chip. “Anything in your watch history we should be concerned about.

From beside Shuuichi, Kaede laughed. “It’s Netflix so it’s not like there’s anything bad to watch.”

“Which means it must just be something embarrassing,” Rantarou finished, looking equally as amused.

“Well?” Maki said, betraying her couch-mate. “Let's see it then.”

“While I don’t think there’s anything to be ashamed of watching, maybe we could honor Kaito’s wish to not look at his account,” Kiibo spoke up, only to be drowned out by the opposition.

Shuuichi had paused momentarily with his finger on the center button when Kokichi materialized behind him, leaning over the back of the couch, snatching the remote away and promptly clicking on Kaito’s profile.

More laughter filled the room though Shuuichi found he wasn’t surprised to find Kaito’s watch history full of Disney movies. It seemed to fit Kaito’s warm-hearted nature, though he figured it did go against the tough exterior he liked to project.

Sitting deep in the couch with his arms crossed over his chest, Kaito pouted. “It’s not like I seriously watch any of them,” he argued to deaf ears. “It’s just nice to have something on as background noise that isn’t too distracting. I definitely don’t think Disney movies are particularly interesting or anything.”

Maki seemed amused at this reaction and seemed a bit more willing to relax next to him.

Rantarou’s voice cut through Kokichi’s taunts and he pointed to the screen. “You watched Frozen recently, Kaito? It would be a fitting movie for tonight if you were interested in watching it again.”

Before Kaito had a chance to object, Frozen had been selected and Kokichi returned to his makeshift seat on the floor, taking the hostage remote with him as the movie started.

Shuuichi found he couldn’t ask for a more pleasant evening, even with Kaede and Rantarou whispering about some plot holes they’d picked up on. By the time Shuuichi was finished with his pizza, there was little else on his mind, not the general stress of having people over nor the brief tension of revealing Kaito’s affinity for Disney.

Thinking of his housemate, Shuuichi looked up at the other couch where he found Kaito’s eyes wandering the walls and floor instead of the TV screen. Embarrassed or not, Kaito did usually enjoy Disney movies and Shuuichi wasn’t sure why he wasn’t embracing the magical first-snow atmosphere the movie helped create.

Shuuichi tuned out the song he knew would be stuck in his head later and thought harder about what might be bothering Kaito.

All at once, Kaito’s wavering focus snapped back up and he looked at the screen for an instant, then deliberately looked away, then stood up.

Maki, who had been focused on the movie, looked up as well in questioning.

Kaito explained, just barely loud enough for Shuuichi to pick up the words “ ...heard something ... from outside ... check it out.”

As Kaito slipped out of the living room toward the back door, Shuuichi frowned. He hadn’t heard any noises from outside, but that didn’t mean there hadn’t been. He stood up as well, following Kaito out of the room to the kitchen, where one light still lit the space. Kaito stood, staring out the back door with his hands in his pockets.

“Hey,” Shuuichi said as he approached.

Kaito looked up and grinned. “Hi. Don’t bother; I thought I heard something, but I must’ve imagined it.”

“Okay...” Shuuichi said. “Thanks for checking it out.”

“No problem.” Kaito didn’t move from the door. “Are you having a good time tonight, Shuuichi?”

Shuuichi nodded. “I am. Thanks for organizing this. I can’t imagine a better way to spent the first snowy night of the year. Sorry we outed your secret. I hadn’t planned on that.”

“It’s no biggie.” Kaito shrugged. “It’s Disney. Everyone likes Disney whether they admit it or not. Look at Kokichi. Even he’s stopped being annoying.”

Smirking, Shuuichi kept silent his agreement. “So... are you okay then? If there’s nothing outside, you can come sit back down.”

Kaito looked directly at Shuuichi. “I’ll come back in a minute. I don’t like the scene where the parents die. And don’t go telling the others about that either.”

Shuuichi couldn’t say he was particularly surprised to learn this tidbit about Kaito either, but he smiled all the same. How very Kaito to avoid the dark parts of an otherwise happy movie. Nodding, Shuuichi took a step back, leaning to glimpse the TV again. “I’ll tell you when the bad parts are over.”

A soft laugh escaped Kaito’s lips and the door clicked open. He leaned down, scooping a bit of snow to fling at Shuuichi. “Thanks. You’re a real pal.”

Flinching away from the snow, Shuuichi smiled. He looked for words to say it was his pleasure to watch for the bad parts of the movie if it meant Kaito would watch it with the rest of them and be happy. Before he could open his mouth, Shuuichi was silenced by the feeling of Kaito’s hand sliding into his. Beneath the flecks of melting snow that clung to his fingertips, Kaito’s hand was warm, warmer than the night outside was cold and Shuuichi found himself thankful that the coldest nights brought out the warmest hearts.


End file.
